


Pen, Paper and a Gun

by Wolfstar1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gang AU, Gang member! Sirius, Journalism, Kissing, M/M, Marauders, Mild Smut, Past Abuse, Reporter! Remus, Top!Remus, Top!Sirius, abused Remus lupin, dark au, gay relationships, heavy smut, i don’t know how to tag, journalist!remus, no magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstar1/pseuds/Wolfstar1
Summary: Remus Lupin is a struggling reporter who stumbles into a much bigger scheme than he could ever have imagined.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Reader,  
> This is my first wolfstar fanfic and I hope you all like it. This ship is my true OTP and I love all of them with my whole heart. I also wanted to say thank you so much for reading! It means the world to me.

The apartment was shit. It was not just the muddy brown color of the complex that lead me to this conclusion, it was that smell. A rancid sewage sent hung thickly in the hallway, making me, standing outside my new house, almost gag. I honestly tried to think of one redeeming factor of the places, and only one came to mind, the price. The complex wasn’t in the best part of town, however it was the only place cheap enough for my now strained budget. I shook my head,put the key in, and swung open the faded door. To my  absolute surprise, the living room seemed to be half-way livable. From there a small kitchen could been seen, past that a bathroom then to what I assume to be the bedroom. 

I opened the blinds, giving light to the gray toned room. The couch and tables that came with the apartment was decent. They would hold up for what little they would be used. A silence sweep through for a brief moment before my loud ass ringtone blasted though. “Hello?” My voice was dry and almost bitter. “Mr. Lupin,” A woman’s voice said with clearly false kindness. “This is Gringgotts Bank. We’re calling on a alarming with-draw from your account.” I groaned silently and closed my eyes. “Yes, I rented an apartment. I know I don’t have much right now, but my paycheck will come in tomorrow afternoon.” I was aggravated, this wasn’t the only call I had gotten regarding my funds. “Alright then, I apologize for bothering you. I hope you move in well.” “Thank you.” With that I hung up the phone. My hand rubbed over my face and scars. ‘What the hell am I doing?’ I asked myself, falling into the couch. ‘This is what you get for pursuing a dream that pays like shit.’ The room lapsed back into a comfortable silence, and my eyes drifted shut. “I can always unpack tomorrow.” I mumbled to myself before sleep overtook me. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> So, I wanted to say this, as much as I love a sweet Remus and Sirius, I wanted a darker version of them. That’s why they are a bit out of character.

I woke up to screaming. My body reacted faster than my mind did as I jumped from the sofa. My eyes darted all over my new house to see where it came from. Another loud shout, a female voice came from next door. A few more yells came like. “If you don’t like it fucking leave!” Another male voice shouted back, I rolled my eyes with a sigh. “Great,” I said softly, “I get to live next to a domestic case” I stood up, rubbing my eyes. I still keep an ear out, incase things got bad, I’m not a monster. 

The sun was just starting to set over the city in the distance. I grabbed the keys to my moving van and went down to start unpacking. I was pleasantly impressed that the putrid smell went away, I hoped it was a one time thing. I started unloading boxes until the sky was black. A part of me was happy I didn’t have a lot, because that meant less boxes. I put covers on my bed, cooked a bowl of instant ramen, took a shower and decided to go out. It was still early into the night, only 9:40pm. My camera was sitting on my bedside table charging. That one possession was what keep me alive. It was probably the most expensive thing I had, a gift from my mother before she died. 

I got dressed in comfortable yet slightly stylish clothes. Grabbed my camera and my phone before I went out. I just had a short walk before a taxi appeared. The city was large, and a completely different place than what I was used to. Bright lights assulted me as soon as I stepped out of the taxi. The streets were crowded with people, I could feel my chest  tightening. Crowds never boaded well for me. I wandered around for a while before a neon bar sign caught my interest. 

I allowed my mind to melt away in my forth shot of whiskey. I could feel eyes starting at my face and arms, the scars that crossed it. I didn’t care much anymore, it wasn’t anyone’s damn business what happened to me. I turned my head from the bar table to the wide window. A man walked quickly by, obviously pissed off. So, being a reporter and bored, I did the most logical thing. My completely drunk mind decided it was the greatest idea to follow this man. The air was cold and had a smell of smog as the street lamps illuminated concrete. I heard a controlled voice coming from an ally. It was loud enough to be threatening, not loud enough to draw attention. I moved closer, pulling out my camera. 

“Give me the money and we won’t have a problem.” It was a deep British accented voice that said this. A panicked voice replied, “Y-you’ll have to talk to him! I don’t have the money, I’m not stupid enough to cross over the Marauders.” A short, dark laugh was given, “Sure you aren’t, but I want to know what happened to our money. I know that you have it and I have my ways of getting it from you. I said it is a private meeting, I won’t tell the others if you just confess.” The deep voice said again. My body felt fuzzy and as I looked through my camera screen. It was too dark to see anything. I took several steps forward, still keeping out of view. 

“I don’t have your damn money! Why would I steal? Y-your out of your goddamn mind!” There was a rustling of what sounded like fabric and then a noise of a gun cock back. “I’m telling you to get away from me!” The panicked voice said, his voice getting higher. My stomach did an unpleasant flip. A sudden wave of nausea sweep over me making me trip right I front of the alleyways opening. “I KNEW IT WAS A SET UP!” The panicked man screamed before pulling the trigger. I couldn’t feel anything at first, but then a searing-white got pain erupted in my lower abdomen. Another gun shot came, the deep voiced man exclaimed out loud, “Well,this ruins my whole fucking night.” Streetlamps became blurred. My hand felt wet and I wanted to close my eyes. I yelped when pressure was applied to me. It turned a oddly saturated black when someone lifted me up as well as pushed back on my stomach. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So, I hopefully will put out a new chapter every week. I’m not too proud of this chapter honestly. Let me know what you think...
> 
> Please give kudos and leave a comment, they mean a lot! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Please let me know how I can improve. My writing seems weird. I am writing on a phone so I apologize for mistakes.
> 
> I thought I should mention this, all the characters will be a bit OOC. This is because is a darker story.

It was too bright. I felt sick, overheated and exhausted at the same time. My eyes slowly opened to a modestly sized bedroom. My mind struggled to peice together events from last night. A dull throbbing pain shot up my side as I attempted to sit up. I eventually sat up, feeling a little nauseous. It took me a second to realize I was almost naked. I yanked the blankets off the bed revealing boxers that weren’t even mine. “Oh what the hell..” I said to myself. I could get the underwear, maybe, but what shocked me was the white bandage wrapped around my torso. A small red dot was faintly visible. Panic took over as I swung my feet over the bed, stood up, then instantly regretted it. 

I almost instantly collapsed into the dark hardwood floor. I gasped as a flash of white appeared behind my eyes. The door to the room swung open to reveal a younger woman with bright red hair run to my side. “Jesus.. you just keep making messes don’t you?” She said in a gentle enough voice. With her help I got back into the bed, my head propped up by pillows. “Who..”I stumbled over my words like in idiot, “who are you?” She looked to me with surprised eyes. 

“Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Lily.” She said with a smile. “Now I need to replace the bandage, your bleeding again.” I moved away as she leaned closer. “Would you mind telling me what the fuck is going on?” I asked as politely as I could. Lily pushed her a strand of her hair behind her ear. “You were shot last night, Siri didn’t know where to take you so he brought you here. Don’t worry, I’ve trained as a nurse.” 

My mind seemed to be lagging. “That still doesn’t explain why I got shot or where I am.” I snapped. She sighed, walked to the door and yelled from the top of the staircase. “SIRIUS! I think you need to come here.” Her yelling made my head pound. Wooden stairs creaked and suddenly a man sauntered into the room wearing a black tank top and low jeans that hung down on his dark, tan hips. I allowed myself a few seconds to appreciate this fine specimen of a man, before turning my attention back to Lily. “Is he the guy that carried me here?” I asked. 

“I was.” His voice was the same rich British accent from before. “I’m surprised your doing so well. I’m guessing you’ve never been shot.” He said, moving further into the room before snagging a chair and sitting down, lazily crossing his ankles. I could feel this eyes on my chest, it reminded me of the scars. I pulled the covers up a little. “Don’t bother,” The man, I’m guessing is Sirius said, “I already saw the scars. Makes you look tough though.” I could feel warmth flooding to my face. 

“Alright!” Lily announced, clapping her hands together. “You need to stay in bed for a while, probably another day before I’m comfortable with you walking. Thankfully, the dumbass couldn’t aim and didn’t hit anything vital.” 

I nodded, “how long have I been asleep for?” I asked. “Two days, three hours.” Lily said confidently. She gave a look to Sirius before walking away, “I’ll let Sirius here explain what exactly happened.” Was the last thing she said as she shut the door. He looked at me as of he was trying to figure out the words to say. 

“You were shot  because a member of our crew lost his goddamn mind.” Sirius said tiredly. “I really wish you hadn’t walked past. Things could have turned out,” he paused, then gestured with his hand. “ A little different.” His tone made me twitch, “Well, maybe next time you conduct business with guns you won’t do it in a fucking alley way.” I sneered. He gave a huff of a laugh, before digging into his pocket, pulling out a box of cigarettes. He lit one up before gesturing the box to me. “Ah, no, I don’t smoke.” I said quietly. There was a plesant silence for a moment before I asked a question. “Will you kill me? Clearly, what your doing is illegal. No one talks in the middle of night about missing money except gangs.” I turned my head to him. 

Sirius seemed to mull over my question. “No, I won’t. As long as you don’t go talking.” He seemed bored, as if all of this was a dull game of chess. “And what if I do talk?” I asked, not that I was truly planning to. Sirius looked at me with a slight fire in his eyes. I shivered. “Then I’ll hunt you down and slit your thoat.” He said with a smirk. “So you’ll just let me go? I don’t have to stay here anymore?” I continued. 

“No, Lily wants you to stay. Besides if you go to anyone’s hospital they will ask questions.” The other man responded starting to get up from the chair and move towards the door.“But, as soon as youre okay to leave you can. Unless,” his eyes captures mine, “I could conceive you to stay, Mr. Lupin.” His voice drops down low. My breath hitches in my lungs. Goddamn active men!

”how do you know my name?” I asked with fake kindness. He barked a laugh, “Your wallet.” He replied tossing it to me from his back pocket. “Thank you.” I mumbled. Just before he left the room he turned back to fully face me. “I’ll see you around, Remus.” Was the last thing he said before closing the door.

“Goodbye Sirius...” 

I groaned and gently laid back on the bed. What the hell have I gotten myself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I would appreciate any comments for additional tags.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please forgive me and my sporadic updates.

In the hours following Lily and Sirius visit was the most boring time in my life. I sat up in a decently comfortable bed, counting the ceiling tiles. A growing ball of anxiety seemed to grow and wound around my stomach slowly squeezed it. What would  _really_ happen when I got fully healed? My mind was all but screaming at me to take my chances and jump out of the window. 

My mind keep wondering until my stomach rumbling distracted my thoughts. I bit my lip, before gently attempting to stand. This went much better than last time, as I didn’t fall on my ass. There was a slight pain as I  shuffled towards the door I saw Lily left. I opened it slowly, I was about to tell Lily’s name before I heard someone talking. 

“Prongs, come on, he’s harmless. As soon as he desides to leave I’ll send someone to scare him. He’s not stupid enough to spill.” The voice sounded like Sirius’s. 

“Whatever, just because you think this is an excuse to get your cock wet-“ the other man started to say. “This has nothing to do with that!” Sirius snapped loudly. Even I was taken aback. I heard stomping footsteps and a loud string of cuss words. I sighed, “Excuse me, Lily? Are you able to come to my room please?” I called down the stairs. I shuffled back to the bed, laying down with minimal pain. It was not too long before the redheaded woman came in, this time followed by another man and Sirius. The new man was interesting in appearance. His round glasses were cleaned, his outfit seemed to have time put into it, but his hair was unruly. I cautiously glanced at Sirius who seemed only a little angry. 

“Uh, is this is part you kill me?” I said as a joke, but it came out in a much more serious tone. The new man grinned, “It could be, if ya want.” Lily turned to him quickly, slapping him up side the head. “James! Don’t be an ass.” She said hotly. Sirius barked out a laugh, while I tried to hide a smile at his defeated face. “No ones gonna kill you Remus. You called me a minute ago?” Lily said softly, checking the bandage again. 

“Oh I just,” I paused when I saw this James look over my scars and wound. “I’m hungry. And take a picture jackass, I’ll last longer.” I said the last bit at James who shrunk away.

“I apologize, that was rude of me.” He said actually sounding guilty. 

I was surprised. “Oh, thank you for apologizing.” I mumbled. Lily sprung back up from my side, smiling. 

“The bleeding has slowed down. I’ll get you some soup.” She turned at the other men sharply. “You had better be nice to my patient.” I smirked as she walked away. 

“I’m James Potter, by the way.” The new man said, extending his hand out for me to shake. I did, with a slight caution. 

“I’m Remus Lupin. Pleased to meet you.” I said, trying not to let all the bitterness out of my voice. James smiled wide and took a seat. 

“Well, Remus, I believe we need to have a full conversation. And who better than me!” He said, Sirius rolled his eyes at James excitement. 

“And who are you exactly?” I questioned. 

“Only the leader of the best gang around, the marauders.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank a absolutely amazing friend and person Ravenclawlife14 for help on this story! Go check out their page for a interesting HP fic. 
> 
> Also, as always, please leave comments and kudos they keep me going. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments!! <3


End file.
